


A Friend

by 24skyblue



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24skyblue/pseuds/24skyblue
Summary: An AU where the ending of Red Dead Redemption doesn't exist. John, Abigail, and Uncle are alive. Jack has a girlfriend he wants them to meet.
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston, Adult Jack Marston/Reader, Jack Marston/Original Female Character(s), Jack Marston/Reader, Jack and Venus
Kudos: 17





	A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any typos or mistakes. I wrote this for my friend OC Venus Lily, who is adult Jack Marston's girlfriend. She LOVES JACK, we need more love for Jack, he deserved better.

“A friend? Is this who you’ve been spendin’ so much time with ?” His mother replied. Abigail knew how much her son struggled to make friends and was surprised to hear him say he invited someone over. “Yes if it's alright with you ma,” Jack responded nervously. 

“This friend of yours, where’d you meet them,” John said walking into the kitchen to try what Abigail was cooking. Jack was surprised to see his father, he was already nervous to ask his mother and didn’t know how his father would react. 

“Blackwater sir,” he replied in a low voice. 

“Your cooking is improving,” John laughed as he served himself some soup. 

“Well, of course, it has, who else is going to cook for you,” Abigail responded.

“What’s that I hear, Abigail’s cooking is improving,” Uncle said entering the kitchen.

“Yes, it is, you ungrateful old man.”

“In that case, I hope they find a cure for my terminal lumbago.”

Jack soon realizes that Uncle must have heard him telling his mother about Venus. He wanted to hide and hoped they had forgotten about it. Clearly, they didn’t when Uncle teased him about it, “ This friend of yours Jack, when will I meet them?” 

Jack’s face was turning red as he informed them, “Friday if that’s alright?” 

“Depends, I have a very busy schedule,” Uncle responded. 

Jack wanted to hide even more now. His mother noticed what was happening and walk towards him. “Friday would be lovely Jack,” she reassured him that they would welcome his friend. 

“I’m a very busy man Abigail, and with my terminal lumbago…” 

“Would you stop old man” she stopped him before he could torture Jack more. 

_______________________________________

He was nervous, not nervous about introducing you to them, but nervous you would reject him after meeting his family. It was his idea after all.

He came for you just like he said he would, you greeted him and walked towards his horse. “You look…,” Jack said nervously. You smiled knowing how nervous he was about you meeting his parents. You gently kissed his cheek as he helped you get on the back of his horse.

You wanted to reassure him that it would be fine, truth be told you were probably more nervous than he was. You don’t remember your family very much, you were very young when they died.

The only family you did have were the working girls, they taught you everything you know. You worried what his family might think when they learn of your upbringing, would they reject you for something you had no control over? 

“Jack,” you say as you leave Blackwater. “I’m glad we are doing this,” you say hoping to calm you both. 

_____________________________________

“Rufus?” you ask Jack as you arrive at Beecher’s Hope. “Looks like he's excited to see you,” he says as he helps you off his horse. You both make your way up the stairs onto the porch, from inside you can hear a woman yell from inside, “Jack! Is that you!” 

“Yes ma,” Jack says loud enough for his mother to hear. He grabs your hand as he makes his way inside, you gently squeeze, letting him know it's going to be okay. 

“Ma, can you come here,” Jack says as you both make your way towards the living room. As you wait for his mother, you take a look around and notice all the nice things they had. You realize that you and Jack had very different lives. He clearly grew up with money, while you struggled your whole life. 

The feelings of sadness grow when you notice a picture of what you assume are Jack’s parents above the fireplace. You wonder what it would have been like to grow up here, to have two loving parents. 

Your thoughts are interrupted by Abigail as she makes her way towards you both. “Ma, this is Venus my…” Before he could finish Abigail interrupts him, “It’s so nice to finally put a face on who my son been spending so much time with.” she happily says. You smiled back at her, “It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs. Marston.” 

She was very beautiful just like in the portrait above the fireplace. You offered to help her set up the table but she refused your offer, claiming dinner wasn't ready and she was waiting for her husband to arrive. “John out doing some business for MacFarlane ranch said he would be back early. Why don’t we sit so we can learn more about each other, while we wait.” 

“He didn’t mention it?” Jack replied to his mother. 

“A farmhand came earlier, right after you left, something about cattle being sold.” You sat quietly as you heard her explain to her son. You didn’t expect her to ask about your family so quickly but knew she would ask. 

“Ma died at childbirth, my pa abandoned me, he died soon after.” She gave you a look of pity, you didn’t want it. You learned to survive without it and wouldn’t need it now. You weakly smiled as you nervously explained how the working girls looked out for you, always making sure you had everything you needed. They were the only real family you had. 

“You shouldn’t be a shame, those girls did the right thing,” she replied somewhat knowing you had hesitated.

“What’s that smell?” You turned to the voice, coming from across the house. Abigail got up and walked towards the kitchen. “It’s dinner,” You heard her say. 

He sounded old, couldn’t have been Jack’s father, but his Uncle, who he told you about. You turned towards him, he was much more nervous now than he was with his mother. “What’s wrong?” You say squeezing his hand. Before he could respond you heard the voice again. 

“Is this your friend Jack.” He made his way towards the both of you, Jack cleared his throat before he spoke. 

“Uncle this is…”

“Is she blind.” He interrupted Jack, you chuckle knowing exactly what he was doing. 

“I can assure you, I can see very clearly, sir.” 

“She called me SIR you heard that Abigail, finally someone who treats me with respect.” 

You chuckled once more, you had heard all about Uncle. Jack told you many embarrassing stories about him, including the time he tried to send Jack into town to buy him whiskey. 

“I am sure the boy has told you about me.” He continued. 

“Yes,” you replied. Jack remained quiet the whole time, too embarrassed by what was happening. He knew something like this would happen, the only thing that would make it worse would be Uncle telling Venus embarrassing stories about him.

“Jack come help set up the table, Venus sweetie you are our guest don’t worry about it,” Abigail yelled from the kitchen. Jack squeezed your hand before he got up. You could see a hint of red on his face as he made his way towards the kitchen. 

“So tell me, Venus, how did you two meet,” Uncle says to you as Jack sets up the table.

You turn your attention back to Uncle, “ Well it’s a long story, hunting accident really, just outside of Blackwater.” 

“What hunting accident,” he quickly replied. You had a feeling he had a story involving another hunting accident and Jack. Before you could explain Abigail asked if you could sit at the table, said her husband had just arrived and we would be eating soon. 

You waited for Jack to come out, so you could sit next to him. “He is just washing up,” Abigail said as she sat across from you. 

“I hope this old man didn’t give you too much trouble,” Abigail said as you all waited for John. 

You smiled, “No, not at all.”

“Venus here was telling me about how she and Jack met. Did you know it involved a hunting accident.” He said with too much excitement in his voice.

“What hunting accident?” Abigail said turning towards her son. Jack never did mention the accident and knew why Uncle was excited about it. 

“Did it involve a bear? Did Jack ever tell you about the bear he tried to…” before he could continue another voiced cleared their throat. 

“Venus this is my father,” Jack spoke as you all turned towards him. “John,” he replied as he sat at the head of the table. 

You smiled, “You have a lovely home, Mr. Marston.” 

“Thanks to my wife,” he said as Abigail started to add food to his plate. 

You all ate as they told stories of how Beecher’s Hope was before, and how much it has changed since. As you were finishing up John asked you what you did for a living. His wife gave him a look and Jack squeezed your hand. “Bounties, occasionally… I also work in the saloon, I’m not… I don’t… I just bring in the customers for the girls and encourage them. I grew up around them, they took care of me, when I had nothing.” You nervously explained. 

“I know what it is like, not having no one, I was also taken in by people who took care of me when I had nothing.” He sincerely replied. 

He quickly changed the subject and asked about the hunting accident. You and Jack nervously laugh as you realized that he must have overheard Uncle. 

“It couldn’t have been as bad as the bear, right Jack?” Uncle said with joy. 

“What bear?” You say hoping to change the conversation. In doing so you accidentally embarrass Jack.

“I’m glad you asked. When Jack was younger he thought he could go out and hunt a bear. The boy has never been hunting, almost got himself killed.” 

You turned towards Jack, seeing the embarrassment in his face. “You never mentioned this.” 

“Why would he, he’s a Marston, they aren’t very good at hunting or dealing with wild animals.” He laughed.

“Says the man who has never hunted a day in his life,” Abigail said annoyed.   
  
“That you know of if it wasn’t for my…”

“Lumbago,” she mocked. 

They continued telling stories, and you would tell them yours. You didn’t realize how late it had gotten, until John excused himself, “I have to be up early tomorrow, it was nice to meet you.” You smiled and turned to Jack, “I think it’s time I leave as well, it can get dangerous traveling at night.” 

“You should stay. Have Jack’s room, he can sleep in the living room.” His mother kindly said. 

“Are you sure?” Her son asked. 

“Of course, gives us more time to get to know each other.”

“And to finally hear that story,” Uncle said as he got up. 

You smiled as you helped Abigail and Jack clean up. You were grateful that they had treated you so kindly and wanted to get to know you more. 

________________________________________

“It wasn’t so bad,” Jack said as he showed you to his room. 

“No,” you reply as you follow him inside.

“I was nervous they wouldn’t accept me,” you say as you sit on his bed. He grabs the spare pillow and blanket before he makes his way towards you. “I was more nervous about how they would embarrass me. I knew they would like you.” He says before he kisses you. You return the kiss, wishing him goodnight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end it, I tried okay... I feel like John wouldn't know how to act if Jack did have a girlfriend. Would he also try to embarrass him, Uncle would definitely just embarrass the poor boy and Abigail would be the most supportive.


End file.
